Too Cunning For Gryffindor
by Linger1536
Summary: "Go on then," thought Lily defiantly, "put my in Slytherin. I dare you." The Sorting Hat chuckled and its raspy voice scratched at her ears. "You remind me of another..." Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **This is a spinoff to chapter seven in my story _Regrets._**

 **There is a six year age gap between Louis and Lily.**

It was expected of Lily Potter to become a Gryffindor. Her grandparents, parents and brothers had all been in or were in Gryffindor, so naturally Lily would be as well.

It should have been a quick sorting, an easy choice, there was nothing for the Sorting Hat to contemplate, but it hadn't been... The Hat had taken a long time before sorting her, Hagrid had even recalled that her father's sorting had not taken as long.

In the end the Sorting Hat had cried out "Gryffindor!" and through the cheers she could hear the distinct whoops of her brothers as she slipped off of the stool and made her way over to them with a broad grin.

It had been an obvious choice, that is what everyone had said. What they didn't know was that the Hat hadn't quite know what to make of her.

"Potter, eh?" a small and raspy voice had whispered in Lily's ear as she blinked at the dark fabric. "You're different from the others... oh you have the bravery, there is no doubt about that. And there is passion as well, the same passion as the woman whose name you bear."

Lily's hands remained perfectly still in her lap.

"I wonder," the voice mused, "yes, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" thought Lily, who by now was beginning to grow annoyed with the Hat's evasiveness.

It chuckled quietly. "Impatient little thing, are you? You would do well in Gryffindor, yes there is no doubt about that... but there is a cunningness to you, a trait that is often associated with another House."

"Go on then," thought Lily defiantly, "put my in Slytherin. _I dare you._ "

The Sorting Hat chuckled and its raspy voice scratched at her ears. "You remind me of another... a Weasley that one. He too would have done well in Slytherin."

An image of young boy shimmering blond hair, cerulean eyes and chiseled features flashed in Lily's mind and she instantly recognised him.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Two years would pass before she would bring up the subject on clear summer's day underneath the shadow of an old oak tree.

"So," she said from her spot on the grass as she allowed her gaze to wander from the trees thick branches to the young man who was leaning against the tree's trunk, "Slytherin, huh?"  
He raised one blond eyebrow at her.

Lily smirked and averted her eyes, watching as the leaves above her danced on a warm summer breeze. "Apparently I'm too cunning for your regular Gryffindor."

Louis scoffed. "I think the whole family can validate that."

Lily raised one of her legs that she had been resting across his lap and swatted her bare foot against his chest. "Don't be stupid, the whole school could verify it as well."

Louis threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Yes, I suppose they can."

"So how come you ended up in Gryffindor then?" Lily asked curiously.

He grinned at her, flashing his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Because I dared it to put me in Slytherin."

Lily spends more time with Louis than with her brothers. She loves James and Albus fiercely but they're her brothers and they all need their space, otherwise as their father has pointed out on several occasions they would they would end up demolishing the entire house. She prefers Louis company over her friends, they get on her nerves too easily at times, Louis doesn't. They understand each other, and they both share the same dark humour which is not appreciated by their grandmother.

* * *

She still remembers with clarity that scandalizing article written about them in the Daily Prophet underneath a photo of the two of them stumbling down a street heavily intoxicated, laughing with their arms around each other.

Lily had thought their grandmother would pop the vein that had appeared by the temple as she bristled angrily at the two of them.

" _Too Close for Family_!" She had exclaimed furiously as she read the headline. "Inside source spills the beans."

Louis - who was not bothered in the slightest by this - leaned back in his chair with a tired yawn.

Lily on the other hand leaned over the table to get a better look at the photograph. "That is not a flattering photo of me," she grimaced as she watched herself stumble on thin air.

"Lily!"

"What?"

"This is not a laughing matter young lady!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed angrily.

Lily shrugged. "Oh I think it's hilarious." Her brown eyes glazed over she peered out the window. "I wonder who the source is..."

"Probably that idiotic friend of yours," said Louis but he didn't elaborate, shooting their grandmother a quick glance.

"Don't you dare encourage her, Louis Weasley!" warned Mrs Weasley, who was now breathing hard. Strands of grey hair had was escaping its bun as she glared down at her grandson. "You are twenty-one years old, you should know better!"

Louis rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his coffee while Lily continued to muse silently about Grace.

"She has always had a crush on you, you know."

"Naturally."

Lily's eyes lit up with excitement as she shoved a large piece of toast into her mouth. "So we'll use that against her," she said around mouthful.

Mrs Weasley slammed down a pot of porridge onto the table. "You will do no such thing!"

Lily blinked once before widening her brown eyes as she stared up at her grandmother with a baffled expression. "But Nan, she is spreading vile rumours about us..."

Louis who had raised his cups to his lips quickly set it back down, opting not to drink as he watched their grandmother at a loss for words before she launched into another long lecture about rising above others. He caught Lily's eye and she smirked down into her glass of orange juice.

* * *

It is always the two of them; Louis and Lily, Lily and Louis. Where one is the other one is not far behind, it had always been like that, ever since Lily was a toddler. Countless of times the little girl had disappeared which had caused the whole family to ensemble into a giant search party which would end with them finding Lily curled up next to Louis underneath their grandfather's desk asleep, or playing Knock Out the Garden Gnome with him in a secluded part of the garden. Eventually the family had learned not to worry when Lily disappeared, knowing that once Louis turned up, Lily would as well.

None of the other cousins' bonds came close to rival their, with the exception of James and Fred, but even they were nowhere near as close as the other two.

Ginny would simply laugh at this and say that they reminded her of Fred and George, with a fond smile.

It comes as no surprise when Lily decides to move into Louis shabby London apartment once she has finished school. Almost every family member had been expecting it. There had been some angry grumbles from their grandmother about Louis not being a good enough influence on Lily, even though she secretly preferred it that way, fully aware of the amounts of trouble Lily would get herself into if she lived alone.

They had always been the most talked about topic in the press – their only rival being Harry himself – and once Lily had moved into Louis apartment the articles about them had tripled every single one scrutinised their relationship, twisting and turning it, tearing it down and building it up, but they never cared, after all Albus had always said they thrived on the drama they created.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to address something... and I have decided to do this on each story that has been targeted because I just do not think that this kind of behavior is acceptable.  
Last night I got a review on my story _Regrets_ where a person pointed out that there was a lot of fat jokes in chapter 7 and how "lol" it was. I didn't really like the way they commented on it so I wrote back _"Your point being?"_**

 **This is the response I received:** _ **"**_ _ **It was a mere observation. You don't have to be a twat about it."**_ **which was followed by** _ **"You know, for someone with a shitty story that not only sorely lacks quality but reviews- you really have a chip on your shoulder."**_

 **I don't really care about their response but one minute after this message I began receiving hate reviews from Guests on several of my stories and it is so obvious it is from the same person, who ironically called me out for having a chip on my shoulder but then does something so immature and ridiculous as this.**

 **You don't like me, you don't like my stories, fine but for god's sake then don't continue reading them. I'm actually pretty sure she's not reading them and only leaving reviews out of contempt, especially targeting my lesser read stories and to be honest it's just pathetic. Fanfictionnet is a place for people to come together and share their passion for something they really love but also to help and encourage others to develop their writing, it is not a place that should consist of hate and pettiness.**

 **I admit I was a bit snippy in my response and maybe I shouldn't have been but first of I found the review quite rude to begin with and I didn't feel like there was a lot of fat jokes or shaming as this person claimed. The chapter has teenagers saying** _ **"hefty snobs such as you"**_ **and** _ **"Fat chance"**_ **to a character that is extremely overweight, but the reason I have them doing so is because most teenagers would and also because in the Harry Potter (which the fanfiction is about) books Dudley is called out on for being fat and since the character in question it is his daughter I did the same things in those two sentences. I do not feel that my response justifies this person's actions to deliberately target my stories with hate, instead she could have taken up her issues with me personally but she choose not to which just shows how immature she is.**

 **I've blocked this person now because it is obvious there is no reasoning with her, however she can still post hate on my stories anonymously and that it is an issue, I considered disabling Guest reviews but that would only give her what she wants which I won't do.**

 **This is a message to you (you know exactly who you are), keep commenting on my stories by all means, I will read them and I will laugh at how pathetic you are, and know this you can't get to me.**


End file.
